


Ruby needs a helping hand

by SomeIdiot



Category: RWBY
Genre: Clothes Kink, F/F, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, thigh job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeIdiot/pseuds/SomeIdiot
Summary: Ruby's been stressed with school, and to add onto that all of her teammates are wearing tight clothing.





	1. Chapter 1

This week had been torment for poor Ruby, not only were classes killing her but all her teammates decided to wear tight clothes and it was driving her nuts. Yang was wearing a tight tank top and her usual shorts, Weiss was wearing white tights and a size to small tshirt, and Blake made Ruby go extra crazy wearing a tiny crop top, short jean shorts and thigh high socks. If Ruby didn't know any better she'd think they were all doing this on purpose but considering the fact that Yang was the only one who knew of her "asset" she was doubtful the others were trying to make her crazy. Yang has been Ruby's friend since childhood so she knows about it, hell she's seen it! But Ruby never thought they were more then friends.

"Hey Ruby?" Ruby was knocked out of her thoughts from Blake's calming voice. "Are you ok? You seem really stressed out." Blake asked while reaching for Ruby's hand. "I'm fine Blake, just really stressed about classes and the fact Weiss told me to clean the whole room before her and Yang get back tomorrow." The crimsonette threw her head back onto her pillow letting out an annoyed sigh. She felt Blake squeeze her hand, "You know I can help you right? Just let me know and I'll do it." Blake gave her a comforting smile. "Thanks Blake, if you don't mind could you work on your's and Yang's side and I'll work on this one?" Ruby asked squeezing Blake's hand back. "Wow give me the messiest side thanks." Blake giggled and winked to Ruby letting her know it was just a joke. As Blake walked off to work Ruby noticed something whenever Blake went to pick something up, she never bent her knees only bent her waist down to pick stuff up giving Ruby a full view of 'the bellabooty' as Yang called it. Hopping off her bed Ruby looked away with a major blush on her face and something growing in her pants. "Dammit.." she whispered as the thought of Blake kept entering her head. 'This is going to be hell..' Ruby thought as she couldn't stop herself from looking at Blake now and again.

1 hour of torture later.

Ruby was sitting on Weiss' bed watching as Blake finally finished. "Wow Yang needs to learn to clean up after herself." Blake joked looking over at what appeared to be an even more stressed out Ruby. "Anything else you need help with?" She asked walking towards a nervous Ruby. Before the crimsonette could think she blurted out, "Yes!" Then immediately covered her mouth as her legs tried hiding her massive hard on below her skirt. "What did you need?" The Faunus girl asked standing in front of the blushing Ruby. "D-Don't hate me.. b-but I need help with this.." Ruby finally lost control as she uncrossed her legs revealing a massive bulge in her tights. Blake had to try everthing in her power not to drool. "W-what do you mean by help?" Blake stuttered a little while staring at the bulge. "I-I don't know! When it gets this bad I have to do stuff a bunch for it to go away." Ruby's blush was now insane as Blake slowly went onto her knees. "Y-You don't have to Blake!" Ruby protested as Blake's hands started running up her legs. "I promised I'd help with whatever you needed.." Blake licked her lips as she pulled Ruby's tights and underwear down around her knees revealing Ruby's 9 inch member as it sprung out. Blake couldn't stop her drooling this time as she slowly leaned towards it whispering, "finally, after so long it's mine.." Ruby tried to ask what she meant but all that came out was a surprised moan as Blake's lips engulfed the tip of her member and started sucking. The sensation was amazing, Ruby leaned back and moaned while subconsciously placing a hand on Blake's head and slowly pushing her down. As Blake happily started letting more into her mouth she gagged a little at the 7 inches mark making Ruby moan at the sound. Blake started moving her head back up slowly. Ruby was in absolute heaven as Blake started moving her head faster and because she couldn't take the full length she started stroking Ruby's member slowly at first but the more of Ruby's dick Blake tasted the faster her movements went, she wanted Ruby's cum and she wanted it badly. "Blake if you keep... hnnn.. going this fast I'm g-going t-t-to CUM!!" As Ruby cried out she started cumming into Blake's mouth making the Faunus girl moan in delight at the taste. Blake pulled off of Ruby letting more cum hit her in the face as she kept jerking her for all she was worth. Finally Blake fell back onto her ass as Ruby stopped cumming, breathing heavily after swallowing everything Ruby pumped into her mouth but she noticed something, Ruby was still hard. Leaning up Ruby saw Blake's face covered in her spunk. "C-Can I take a picture?" Blake nodded as she let her tongue out for the picture as Ruby took it. "Can we do more?" Ruby asked seeing her cock was still hard. "Please.." Blake begged as Ruby stood up pulling her up as well. "Turn around.." Ruby whispered and Blake followed her command. Feeling something between her legs Blake looked down to see Ruby's member between her thighs, she gasped as Ruby started slowly thrusting. "Did you wear these clothes to tease me?" Ruby asked breathlessly in her ear. Feeling the member through her shorts Blake could only moan out, "Yeah..." that earned her a slap on the ass and Ruby speeding up. "Does having sex clothed turn you on?" Ruby asked surprised at herself for asking these questions. "Yes.. fuuuuuck..." Blake whispered out as Ruby squeezed her tits through her shirt. "Me too.." whispered Ruby squeezing more aggressively making Blake moan louder. "Does someone like it rough?" Ruby smiled as Blake nodded desperatly trying not to cum to Ruby's voice and actions. "Do you want to cum.." Blake squeezed her eyes closed and nodded desperately making Ruby giggle. "Cum for me kitten.." Ruby bite her neck as Blake started twitching. "I-I can't.. not yet..." Blake tried fighting it but when Ruby's hand moved from her chest and down her shorts just one touch from Ruby was enough to make Blake's mind crack as she screamed to the heavens her twitching became eratic all of Blake's motions and the wetness she felt through her shorts sent Ruby overboard. Pulling back Ruby pointed her tip at Blake's ass as shot after shot of cum covered it ruining her shorts. They both couldn't stand anymore and they fell to the floor.

Blake started giggling like a schoolgirl which was weird to Ruby as she finally came down from her high. "You get aggressive during sex.." Blake giggled out causing Ruby to blush. "W-What no I don't!" She argued as Blake turned over cuddling up to Ruby. "It's ok, I liked it.." Blake whispered playing with Ruby's hair. "Want to shower together?" The crimsonette asked with a smile. "Anything for you my rosebud.." Blake kissed her forehead. "Pet names already?" Ruby asked with a giggle. "Hey you called me kitten, it's only fair." Blake argued back picking up Ruby in the process. "To the showers!" Ruby yelled out as a joke as Blake took her into the bathroom with a smile on her face. 'Finally, she's mine...' Blake thought closing the door behind them


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add a few things last chapter so I'll put them here.
> 
> Yang and Ruby are childhood friends  
> They are all 18  
> And Ruby is a weeb.
> 
> Enjoy!

It's been a few days since Blake and Ruby had their fun but now it would be harder to because the others are back. "Hey Ruby?" Blake called and Ruby hoped of her bed to see what was up. "Could I talk to you outside for a minute?" Ruby nodded her head with a smile, "Sure Blakey." As they left they heard Yang say. "Have fun with your secret meeting!" A small laugh followed that from the blonde as the couple left the room. 

Out in the gardens the two of them just walked enjoying the other's presence. "Sooooo what'd you want to talk about kitten?" Ruby asked as they stopped in a fairly hidden spot. "Well I wanted to tell you two things but first," Blake leaned in and gave Ruby a loving kiss and Ruby kissed her back happily. "Now before we spend all day kissing the first thing I wanted to tell you is I started taking the pill yesterday." Ruby hugged Blake tight. "You didn't have to, I heard about the side effects of those so I'd much rather wear a condom then have you go through that." Blake patted her head. "It's ok Ruby, I'll be ok and I think it'll feel far more pleasurable feeling you then a piece of plastic." Ruby blushed at Blake's words still holding her close. "The second thing I wanted to say is they take a week to take effect so as much as it turns me on to follow your orders, I want to tease you by not doing any sexual stuff with you for those six days." Blake giggled as Ruby started being confused. "Wait me ordering you around turns you on? No sex for a week? Are you still going to wear that outfit?" Blake let out a chuckle at Ruby's barrage of questions. "To answer those, even small orders make me wet, unfortunately it'll be torture for the both of us, and yes this outfit will stay on because you love it so much." Ruby mumbled out, "I never said I liked it.." Blake chuckled. "I think you not wanting to take it off and cumming all over my ass in these shorts tells me you love it." She purred into Ruby's ear. All Ruby could think of was, 'not again..'

During those six days it was torture for both of them, for the first three days Blake would show off her ass as much as possible and once let Yang spank it in front of Ruby making her jealous she wasn't allowed. On the forth day Ruby decided to get back at Blake, usually before classes Blake would stay behind to wait for Ruby while she showered. Ruby decided to be a tease to Blake leaving the bathroom naked trying to find her clothes but it had a slight backfire as being naked in a room with her girlfriend made her hard, thanks to Ruby's quick thinking she found the drooling girl's underwear and used them to jerk off into. The sight turned Blake on so much she couldn't stop herself from leaning against the door, dropping a hand down the front of her shorts she inserted two fingers into herself letting out a low moan. The two stared at each other with want in their eyes. "I want you to cum Blake." Ruby moaned out as she started going faster on herself. Blake came as Ruby said that order making her legs feel like jello and shaking so much she fell to the floor letting out a loud moan in the process. The sight of that made Ruby cum all over Blake's panties turning them from black to white. "Just two more days.." Blake whispered as Ruby came over and cuddled next to her.  
For the next two days nothing major happened just Blake and Ruby texting about how much they wanted each other.

Finally the day was here, all they had to do was get through classes, then meet up in there secret place, then go wild on each other. Blake managed to sneak out of her last class just to send Ruby a few topless pics, what really surprised Ruby was some words written out a little above her shorts reading, "Property of Ruby" and an arrow pointing downwards. Ruby was blushing madly trying to control her growing member as her class only had ten minutes left. Yang was sitting next to Ruby but never saw the pictures all she saw was a blushing Ruby with her hands gripping her skirt. "Hey Rubes, you ok?" Yang whispered to her friend. "Y-Yeah just can't wait for class to be done." Yang didn't believe her, it seemed like she was having troubles with her asset down there. "You know if you ever-" Before Yang could finish the bell rang. "Sorry Yang but I gotta run!" Ruby sprinted out of the classroom. 'I wonder what she's up to..' Yang thought as she followed after her friend.

"Blaaaaaaake!" Ruby yelled as she sprinted into Blake's embrace. "Hey my little Rosebud, you excited?" Blake didn't have to ask as she felt Ruby's hardness against her. "I want you so badly.." Ruby whispered as she pulled Blake into a heated kiss squeezing her ass at the same time. Blake let out a low moan as she wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck. Breaking the kiss Ruby asked, "So your pussy is my Property?" She smiled as Blake nodded. "Yours and only yours, it really wants its its owner to visit." Blake moaned out quietly. "How badly do you want it?" Ruby asked as her hands roamed Blake's back. "Sooooo badly, I couldn't concentrate in class all I could think of was you." Ruby picked up Blake and sat her on the bench that was near them. "I order you not to care who hears us." Ruby said with a smile as Blake moaned out, "Dust I've missed your orders." Blake's arms never left Ruby's neck and she wrapped her legs around her waist. "So when I ordered you to do stuff on missions, did that turn you on?" Ruby asked as she pulled down her tights and panties letting her 9 inch cock fall onto Blake's stomach. "Why do you think I hid after we got back from missions, they turned me on so much I came once on a mission." Ruby chuckled at that as she moved the part of Blake's shorts and panties covering her pussy to the side. "Final question and I order you to tell me truthfully, is it only my orders that do this to you." She saw Blake get visibly wetter at the question. "If it was everyone's I'd be sleeping with Weiss and all the teachers right now." Blake said while drooling at the sight of Ruby's member. As Ruby lined herself up with Blake's entrance she asked one more order. "I order you to moan like an anime cat girl whenever we have sex." Blake tried to hide the moan that followed after that order. "Yes master Ruby.." Blake tried saying in a high pitched voice. "Good kitten.." was all Ruby said before pushing into Blake's entrance pushing Blake back a little from the force of her thrust. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!" Blake cried out in pleasure as it felt like Ruby just pushed through something. "Kitten, were you a..?" Before Ruby could finish Blake smiled. "Master just took her kitten's virginity." She purred as Ruby was surprised. "How have you never had sex before?" Ruby asked slowly inching herself fully in. "B-because kitten is a-a l-lesbian t-that's only a-attracted to two women, NYA~!" Ruby finally fit her full length in Blake and let out a satisfied moan. "W-wait if you're a l-lesbian why do you drool at the sight of my thingy." Blake smiled at Ruby. "Because this dick is attached to the most beautiful girl I've met.." Blake said in her regular voice making Ruby blush. "Wow hurt." Suddenly a voice said from the right. "I knew you two were close but damn Ruby is about to destroy you Blake." The voice giggled. "Y-Yang?!" They both screamed but neither moved from their compromised positions. "H-How did you find us?!" Ruby ask as Blake tried hiding in Ruby's neck. "I followed you to the gardens Rubes but lost ya until you took Blake's virginity, you two are lucky it's just me here with you." Yang was finding it hard not to be turned on by her childhood best friend fucking her best friend right in front of her. "Please don't tell anyone Yang please." Ruby begged her friend as she just stood there thinking. "O-Only if you let me watch." Yang stuttered out to the shock of the intertwined couple. "W-why watch w-when you could join u-us." Blake let out as she tried moving on Ruby's dick. "WAIT, WHAT?!" Both Yang and Ruby let out. "As long as you don't t-touch my p-pussy I'll lick you until you pass out Yang." Blake let her arms fall from Ruby's neck as she laid her back out on the bench. Ruby realized that Yang was the other girl Blake liked decided not to argue and started thrusting into Blake making the cat girl let out a surprised moan. Yang didn't realize she was moving towards them until Blake grabbed her thighs. "Strip.." Blake barely let out between her frantic moans. Not a second later Yang had thrown her clothes to the ground and kneeled on the bench so Blake could have access to her now dripping wet pussy. Blake dug into Yang's thighs as she started to desperately lick her folds her mind clouded with so much pleasure she didn't even bother teasing. "Oh dust! Blake!" Yang cried out to the sky, as she looked down she saw Ruby fucking Blake's still pretty covered pussy. "H-how come y-you guys g-get to keep clothes o-on." Yang moaned out to which Ruby responded. "Blake likes it and so do I." "Makes sense." Yang replied before pulling Ruby into a sloppy kiss. As they broke apart Yang saw Blake pull up her crop top revealing her D-cup breasts and pierced nipples. "Dust you two are hot as hell.." Yang moaned out before pulling Ruby into another sloppy kiss. She felt Blake's grip get harder as it felt like she was holding on for dear life. She suddenly stopped licking as she cried out to the heavens. Ruby broke the kiss to let out a moan as she came inside Blake. The Faunus let her legs drop from around Ruby as her body went limp. "That's the hardest she's ever came." Ruby said pulling out letting the cum slowly pour out of Blake's pussy. "Ruby... I'm so close.. please.." Yang was begging her lifelong friend to make her cum, she would've blushed if she wasn't so turned on. "Ok.. lay down on Blake I'm going to fuck your ass.." Ruby still appeared to be rock hard. "B-But I've never done anal." Yang stuttered out. "I remember a certain conversation when we were sixteen.." 

-Flashback-

"My boyfriend fucked me in the ass last week and it felt sooooooo good." Yang said with a smile on their way to signal. "Ew Yang I don't want to know that stuff it's gross." Yang chuckled at her friend. "Who knows maybe one day this will come in handy."

-End of Flashback-

Yang was blushing like crazy, 'If she finds out I'm an anal freak she might think I'm weird.' She thought but still pointed her ass at Ruby as her pussy laid against Blake's shorts. As Ruby slowly shoved her cock into Yang's ass she also started fingering Blake like there was no tomorrow. "AAAHHH HNNNN..." Both girls cried out. "Faster Ruby please!!" Yang cried out as Blake forcefully pulld her into a heated kiss. "So tiiiiight." Ruby cried as she started going faster. "Yeeeesssss....!" Yang broke the kiss to cry out as Blake's head flopped back crying out in ecstasy. Their combined sounds dragged Ruby over the edge so fast she started filling Yang's ass with cum. "Please don't stop Ruby please!" Yang cried as she came herself. Finally Ruby stopped cumming and pulled out of Yang. "Dust you bothe were amazing.." Ruby said as she fell back hitting her butt on the ground. "Wanna do this with us again next week Yang?" Blake asked still in a haze. "S-sure." Yang said giving Blake a small peck. "Dust I love you both." Ruby said as she pulled her tights back up. The other two looked at each other and in the most anime voices ever they said. "We love you too master!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll still be updating the other stories, just thought of this though anyways hope you enjoyed!


End file.
